


於是他決定禍害他的同事

by April0367



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April0367/pseuds/April0367
Summary: 所以說藝術是源於生活又高於生活的，凱爾想，他決定對他可憐的同事們出手。
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Kyle Rayner, Kyle Rayner & Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	於是他決定禍害他的同事

**Author's Note:**

> 私設眾多，OOC有。  
> 不了解漫畫家生態，看看就好別當真。  
> Halcarol、超蝙超提及......CP混亂，自由心證。

0.  
所以說藝術是源於生活又高於生活的，凱爾想，他決定對他可憐的同事們出手。

1.  
一次連載機會。凱爾雷納是個漫畫家，通常負責的是作畫部分，編劇則是由他人負責，但這次他平常搭檔的夥伴因為家裡出了事必須回故鄉一趟，上頭又臨時找不到新的編劇，於是突發奇想，決定讓一個職業畫手來負責編劇。  
「我記得你的想像力還挺豐富的，平常也會提出一些很有創造力的想法，」上司面帶微笑地說道，那是魔鬼將罪人拉入煉獄前的笑容，打算將人生吞活剝，用他們的骨頭剔牙。  
「是是是......」但即便如此，凱爾還是只能在資本主義面前低頭，可悲的超級英雄，可悲的沒工資的宇宙警察。  
「所以下週一早上八點先把人設和世界觀交出來，記住，要精采、引人入勝......」  
下週一早八？凱爾在心裡無能狂怒，今天是該死的星期五！

2.  
索尼耶赫先生，我親愛的編劇，為什麼你離個婚要請半年假？不就簽個字的事情，五分鐘就能解決，又不是蓋加德納，五分鐘的事情搞了二十五年......凱爾看著上頭傳來的劇情要求陷入沉思，要理想信念，又要社會寫實；要正經嚴肅，又要沙雕搞笑；要善良溫暖，又要邪魅狂狷；要發人深省，又要狗血滿地......怎麼不請縫合怪來當編劇呢？這樣不是更快？

哈爾喬丹最近良心發現，好像自己這麼久都不是個稱職的好前輩，看看隔壁的閃電家族這麼溫馨友愛，再看看自己這邊的塑料情誼，他感受到了良心的譴責，不過亡羊補牢，猶未晚矣，在又双叒叕團滅前一切都還來的及。他看見了在走廊搖搖晃晃快被自己絆倒的凱爾，頭髮還翹起了兩搓。即便他有點想笑，但還是覺得要先關心一下對方，關心完再笑。  
但在他準備過去之前，凱爾就像看見獵物一般衝了過來，用掠食者的眼神打量著他。  
「哈爾，知道嗎？作為一個要恰飯的社畜......」凱爾用很不協調的聲音說，哈爾總覺得看見了視差魔的尖牙在閃閃發光。  
「我不好吃，真的，你可以去找亞瑟......」  
「我也覺得你不好吃，但這不是重點。總之，先說幾個你知道的AU來聽聽。」  
「什麼AU？」哈爾丟了個綠色問號給對方，思考代溝是否真的存在。  
「世界觀。我上司最近打算謀殺我，一個引人入勝的故事背景就可以救我於水深火熱之中，但我現在還沒什麼概念，你知道的，我不可能一邊砸爛外星觸手一邊想故事大綱，那樣只會出現本子劇情。」  
「那就畫那個唄，你還可以用18加來當噱頭。」  
「不、可、以！」凱爾覺得來找哈爾問這個就是個錯誤，不過這給了他靈感，如果哪天成了同人畫手第一個要禍害誰。  
「好好好，不然......就畫畫你的生活？套上個那什麼AU，既貼近現實又波瀾壯闊。」  
哈爾很疑惑為什麼在他說完這句話後，凱爾要用一種悲涼的眼神瞪著他。但他終於可以毫無負罪感的大笑了。

一念成神，一念成魔，與自己的心魔纏鬥，對抗未知威脅，卻仍然意志堅定，在茫茫黑夜中無畏前行......這他媽不就是哈爾喬丹嗎？原來素材就在他身邊，白煩惱了白努力了，動能＋壓力＝定值 。  
那就以哈爾喬丹為中心出發，想想他在哪個世界觀中可以發揮個人魅力...…

3.  
「叩叩叩，有人在家嗎？」  
「沃利？鑰匙在腳踏墊下，自己拿......」  
「叩，」沃利敲上了凱爾的腦袋，現在上面翹起了三搓毛，「你沒發現我早就進來了？你這邊是什麼情況，新的室內裝修？」  
放眼望去，草稿紙散落四周，便利貼上寫的大概是初階人設，貼滿了畫架。  
「新的工作，」凱爾帶著黑眼圈說，「現在星期幾？」  
「星期六，這是新的連載？」沃利拿起其中一張，仔細一看覺得這個角色怎麼這麼眼熟。  
「是新的連載......我剛跟上頭討論過故事背景，最後決定是騎士團......之類的，」凱爾一巴掌打在自己臉上，上面說這個很好開頭，都是上面以為，不知民間疾苦，「現在在煩惱服裝設計，我想好了主要幾個。」  
「喔－－他們的原型是不是哈爾、約翰、和蓋？」  
「對。藝術是源於生活而高於生活的，這樣也比較不用想個性，故事也比較好想。」  
「那你自己呢？」  
「不要啦，這太尷尬了，你讓我怎麼寫？」  
「但沒有你也很奇怪，如果你打算把所有人都畫出來的話。如果有其他人看見了這個會怎麼想？看，你上司又傳訊息來了，提醒你這會先在大都會先行發售所以好好幹，想想康納，肯特家的，他會怎麼想？」  
「你怎麼知道我手機鎖屏的？」  
「你生日啊。」  
「我都不知道我生日幾號了......但的確，我把自己加上去好了。」  
「對嘛。看情況騎士這邊應該就是綠燈俠們，那其他人是什麼？」  
「之後再說。先讓我設計好這些......」

星期六的主要進度：  
﹙1﹚想好了主角3人......4人的主要人設。  
＊哈羅德：本作第一男主，眼睛頭髮設定皆為褐色，個性瀟灑不羈，略為感性，極度喜歡作死，不喜歡製作計畫，但有超群的戰鬥神經。  
＊蓋：頭髮設定為橘色，眼睛為綠色，因一次意外﹙待思考﹚導致性情大變，變得較為衝動。  
＊斯圖爾特：黑髮黑眼，個性較為古板嚴肅，但也更為認真。  
＊雷納：黑髮綠眼，嗯......先這樣。  
﹙名字必須再想，避免身分暴露。﹚  
﹙非人型的綠燈成員該如何出場？是否引進奇幻動物等設定？﹚

﹙2﹚想好了主要世界觀。  
莫戈王國﹙名字待商榷﹚麾下的翡翠騎士團，由預言之書尋找成員，被選定的成員將在18歲時於胸口浮現印記﹙圖型待商榷﹚。平時主要維護城內治安，但也會派遣小隊出外，抵禦虎視眈眈的敵人。

﹙3﹚想好了故事開頭。  
17歲的哈羅德在樹叢中看見了騎士阿賓蘇﹙名字待商榷﹚，垂死的他用盡最後一絲力氣指著對方，但還沒來的及說話就嚥了氣。  
就在這時，哈羅德的胸口竟然浮現了印記，兩道驚雷劃過天空，其中一道打中了預言之書，城主們驚駭的看著書上的空白頁，上面浮現了哈羅德的臉，並附註了一行字。  
它說他將成為最偉大的......最後面是一道焦痕。  
他們將其視為不祥之兆，打算殺死這個年輕人。但仁慈的甘瑟﹙名字待商榷﹚勉強說服大家住手，在訓練一年直到他18歲時，將他送出了城，使他踏上消滅惡敵的道路。  
﹙哈羅德與蓋和斯圖爾特於軍團內相識。﹚  
﹙決定引入奇幻動物設定。﹚  
﹙基洛沃格是河馬。﹚

4.  
「早......你這裡怎麼回事？為什麼更亂了？」沃利找了半天，終於找到了落腳處。  
「我剛弄完了故事開頭，」凱爾說，而沃利看見了他嘴裡吐出的魂魄，也看見了他更深的黑眼圈。  
「恭喜你，菜鳥，現在先給我去睡一覺，如果你這裡還有地方睡的話。」沃利把凱爾從椅子上扒下來，撥開地上的廢稿，拖著他往床鋪移動，到達床鋪後把對方甩了上去，還貼心地幫對方蓋上了被子，從頭蒙到腳的那種。  
凱爾從被窩中掙扎出來，看著正罵罵咧咧但幫他整理那些廢稿的沃利，神智並不清醒地說：「你是天使嗎？」  
「......哈？」  
「不是嗎？那就是小精靈......家事小精靈......」  
「哈？」  
「嗯......神速小精靈......我知道了！我知道了！」凱爾突然激動地跳下床，用力地搖晃著沃利的肩膀。  
「阿基米德嗎？你知道了什麼？」  
「我知道你是誰了！你是神速小精靈！閃電系都是神速小精靈！」凱爾大喊著衝向畫室，快速地打著草稿。  
「......喔，是喔。」沃利在心裡感慨，社畜生活真不易，把一個好好的人逼瘋了。

＊神速小精靈：當年那兩道閃電的另一道打中了小精靈族，導致部分精靈擁有了閃電般的速度，但也因此需要補充大量能量。平常大小只有手掌大，但可以變為正常人大小。  
＊巴塞洛謬：金髮藍眼，個性溫和善良。  
＊華萊士：紅髮綠眼，性格較為活潑。  
﹙名字待商榷，雖然巴塞洛謬這個名字大概不用改。﹚  
﹙未來考慮加入脈衝，他應該很適合精靈的印象。﹚  
﹙逆閃電是精靈獵人。﹚

「我忘了問，你有跟你叔叔說我新刊的事嗎？他會不會介意我把他畫成精靈？」  
「我昨天提過，他應該不會介意，因為這樣他就能飛了。」  
沃利啃著甜甜圈，看著對方完成的小精靈畫稿，好奇地問：「巴里是怎麼遇到你們的？順帶一提這翅膀不錯看。」  
「謝了，不過我還在想......不要掉屑屑！」

星期日的主要進度：  
﹙1﹚想好了閃電系的設定。  
﹙2﹚想好了第一個事件。  
獨身在外的哈羅德遇見了正在追捕走私犯的巴塞洛謬，對方正因為極度飢餓而全身無力。於是他掏出身上僅有的幾枚硬幣請對方吃飯，隨後一同抓捕到犯人，並揭發了背後的團夥。  
﹙中間要有精靈變為人型的片段，攻擊力會大增。﹚  
﹙考慮加入無賴幫設定，因為之後會洗白，所以要畫好看一點。﹚  
﹙3﹚想好了戰鬥方式。  
騎士們會從掌心幻化出自己認為是武器的東西，而哈羅德會變出更多雜七雜八的東西﹙主角們大部分都是如此﹚。  
精靈們本身沒什麼戰鬥力，但神速小精靈平常會把自身當成小型砲彈，化為人形後能使用閃電。

5.  
編輯部居然一次給過，只修了一些細節，凱爾覺得他把這輩子的運氣全用光了，之後應該會倒楣個八輩子。  
只有一點是有點摩擦的，上頭說盡量加個女性角色來平衡一下。  
好的，哈爾喬丹有一張相當受歡迎的臉，所以他的身邊應該不缺異性......但凱爾想來想去就只有卡蘿爾了，或許阿瑞莎也算？但卡蘿爾無疑對哈爾影響更深遠。  
卡蘿爾......也是人類好了，是哈羅德的青梅竹馬，出現在一開始，然後中途才再次出場。這兩時期的服裝造型要有鮮明的對比，才能展現那種物是人非的惋惜。雖然他跟卡蘿爾沒很熟，  
但或許這樣比較好......比較不容易看出來，可以確保自己死得全屍。  
但想到這裡，他突然想到哈爾說過他的性向是金髮美人。

「你問我喜歡什麼類型？」哈爾疑惑的問，他開始有點猶豫自己要不要繼續當個關心後輩的好前輩了。  
「對，我記得是金髮美人？」  
「的確。」哈爾回答，雖然他還是很懷疑對方的目的。  
「能舉些......例子？來聽聽嗎？」  
「例如奧利弗。」  
「但他結婚了耶？」  
「我知道，我也喜歡戴娜。」  
「......這樣啊。」  
「還有巴里。」  
「的確都是金髮的人，但我問的是戀愛對象。」  
「停停停停，我覺得這太詭異了」哈爾打斷了對方的提問，雙手環胸飛離地面，「你在任務一結束後就把我拖來這鳥不生蛋的地方，像是一堆ＰＷＰ的開頭一樣，我建議你老實交代你的目的，你是真的凱爾雷納嗎？還是哪個冒牌貨？」  
「什麼Ｐ什麼Ｗ什麼Ｐ？」  
「不要逃避我的問題，凱爾，」哈爾嚴肅地看著對方，決定恢復慣老闆的個性，去他的積極向上溫良恭儉讓，「你的目的，到底，是什麼？」

萬能的太陽，凱爾心死的想，如果在他招供後能四肢健全不被五馬分屍的話，下次有東西就不往太陽上扔了。

他會實現他的諾言的，凱爾以基洛沃格的下巴保證。哈爾知道之後先停滯了幾秒，好像在觀賞自己的人生跑馬燈一樣，後知後覺自己的這一生居然已經這麼多采多姿，然後拉長音的驚嘆著。  
「喔－－」哈爾邊說邊仰頭，「那你就畫啊，沒事的，記得把我畫帥點，別和隔壁那個一樣。所以你幹嘛問我是不是喜歡金髮美人？」  
「因為卡蘿爾是一名黑髮女性，而且她和你有過最穩定的一段感情。」  
「......喔，她不一樣。」

上面接受這個劇情和角色，並說先畫個幾話來試試水溫。

6.  
「我記得你已經連載了3、4話了？」沃利突然出現在凱爾背後，嚇了他個猝不及防。  
「日啊，進門前打個招呼好不好沃利......您好艾倫先生。」  
「你好，」一旁的巴里回答，「沃利之前跟我提過你在畫以周圍人事為原型的漫畫？」  
「對對，」凱爾回答，該不會正主要來查水表了吧？會不會他表面上不說但是其實很在意？他應該沒有把巴里畫得太弱吧...…  
「主角是哈爾？」  
「對。」  
「我只是很好奇一點，」巴里拿起了一邊的畫稿，「為什麼他受傷時看起來都那麼......嚴重？」  
畫面上的哈羅德倒在廢墟裡，全身擦挫傷，左顴骨上有塊瘀青，盔甲上有著大量血跡，表情看起來相當痛苦。  
「你要我說實話？」  
「嗯。」  
「你知道的，哈爾是個沒良心的血汗老闆，」凱爾露出了苦大仇深，和影版哈爾差不多的表情，「之前我又被他坑了多排了兩星期的輪值差點來不及交稿，看他這麼慘能讓我開心一點。」而且他其實只斷了條胳膊，只是看著很淒慘罷了。  
「喔......」巴里露出了帶著歉意的微笑，「我幫你去跟他說下。」

「這沒天理！」凱爾重重的放下酒杯，一旁的約翰及時在下面墊了個軟墊。  
「你說了好多遍了，到底什麼沒天理？」櫃台裡的蓋翻著白眼問道。  
「我跟哈爾盧洨盧了半天他都不讓我休假！」凱爾又灌了一大口，「然後閃電俠說了一句他就答應了？這沒天理！」  
「因為你不是巴里艾倫，我靠，這個句型真的很能損人。」  
「蓋，閉嘴。」莫名中箭的約翰說，「還有凱爾，如果你不想弄髒自己的原稿，就別再摔杯子。」  
「那就是哈爾說過的那個？以我們為主角的漫畫？」蓋想去碰原稿，結果被凱爾拍掉。  
「別碰它，髒掉了我跟你沒完，以及這不是原稿，只是角色設計。」凱爾抱起了稿件，上面畫的是幾個他最近想的人物。

＊人馬：生活在星火之森﹙這名字應該可以？星火會介意嗎？還是改一下好了﹚的古老種族。  
＊奧利弗：在一次災難中受困於一個杳無人煙的地方﹙待商榷﹚，為自救自學射箭，脫困後發覺種族內部的腐敗及底層人民的無助，決定用弓箭行俠仗義。  
＊勞瑞爾：一隻歌聲優美誤入森林的金絲雀，個性颯爽，人形時體術高超。  
﹙名字待商榷。﹚  
﹙等等，奧利弗的名字就叫桑弗洛爾金好了。﹚  
﹙Sunflower King，泡泡糖。﹚

凱爾一邊感慨他的聰明才智一邊飄出蓋的酒吧。為了躲負責人的奪命連環叩，他現在基本待在莫戈上，不讓訊號有機會連到，在沒任務時忙裡偷閒補個兩筆，順便想想故事走向。

7.  
「我需要個反派，沃利。」凱爾真誠地說，眼裡滿是滄桑。  
「別把我的名字跟反派一起說，我有ＰＴＳＤ，」沃利說，他把自己捲成了壽司卷，「那你就找個反派啊，你平常的主要反派是？」  
「賽尼斯托就某些意義而言不算反派，而且他有別的故事線。我需要的是一個有理想、有抱負......」  
「無賴幫？」  
「他們有別的故事線。我還要他聰明絕頂不好糊弄......」  
「盧瑟？」  
「他就某種意義也不算反派。我要的是能帶給人極端的恐懼......」  
「稻草人？他打得過夜翼呢......我知道了！我知道了！」沃利衝破壽司卷拍案而起，凱爾心疼了一秒自己的桌子。  
「知道了什麼？」  
「蝙蝠俠！除了反派以外他完全符合上述條件！」  
「但是哈爾不怕他......」  
「不過其他人怕，不信的話你現在用聯盟通訊打給他，問他誰他媽的是布魯斯韋恩！」  
「......好，就他了！」

凱爾翻找著他平常習慣打稿的那支筆，想著平常蝙蝠俠會給人什麼樣的印象。蝙蝠俠教過他體術，可惜他自己半路出家，專業又幾乎與體能無關，所以只勉強學了基礎，確保自己不會因為拖稿而被編輯部打斷腿，綁在椅子上強迫趕稿。  
他在右耳上找到了那隻筆，沃利已經離開了，臨走前還順走了他的紅糖甜餅。好吧，現在他要從別的地方找靈感了，把窗戶打開吹吹風應該會有效。凱爾先把畫稿用紙鎮壓好，拉開滿是灰塵的淺綠色窗簾，然後發現窗外扒著一個形似蜘蛛俠的人影。  
更正，從臀部來看大概是夜翼，他是怎麼從布魯德海文盪過來的？凱爾疑惑的看著那個人影，  
對方還很有禮貌地敲了敲窗戶，然後自己翻了進來，明顯情緒亢奮，落地時還做了個體操完成動作。  
十分，凱爾適時地拍了拍手，身後的綠光小看板晃呀晃，最後變成一隻小精靈把窗戶關上。  
「沃利剛才說你打算禍害蝙蝠俠，建議我來給你點靈感，」大藍鳥撥了撥頭髮，「雖然他的原話不是這個，但大意差不多。你進行到什麼地步了？」  
「就有了個想法而已。」  
「這樣啊，那......」  
迪克提出了很多中肯的建議，踏實而詳盡，詳細到跟他前不久翻到的ＷＦ分析貼有的一比，或許這是他小號，仔細一看這帳號還出產了一堆超蝙清水甜文，甚至還有幾篇燉肉，完全放飛自我不顧底下留言You are being watched的警告，勇氣可嘉，這世界欠他一枚綠燈戒。

＊龍族：當年被獵龍者大肆屠殺，僅剩一隻，平常隱居在山洞裡。能飛行，有強而有力的翅膀。  
＊布魯斯：作為僅存下來的一條黑龍，可謂十項全能，有著聰明的大腦和極高的演技。人類身分是一名魔法師﹙迪克：我小時候真的這麼覺得，他能從黑卡裡變出好多錢呢﹚。  
＊阿福：一名自願待在龍窟的普通人類。  
﹙名字待商榷。﹚  
﹙施術咒語用Because I am Batman下去改好了。﹚  
﹙聽說蝙蝠俠會炸廚房？﹚  
﹙之後會逐漸洗白，正如人們對蝙蝠俠的印象一樣，從反派到英雄。﹚

＊克拉克：一個強大的......什麼什麼，初登場時在一大塊冰晶裡。  
﹙名字待商榷。﹚  
﹙我懷疑迪克提出這個主意的目的是挾帶私貨。﹚

8.  
「我看看......靠，怎麼奧利和巴里都不在了？就我一個孤身闖天涯？」  
「我懇求你不要用這種說法，他們只是暫時下線而已，」凱爾有點尷尬的看著哈爾翻他的漫畫，簡直公開處刑，「而且你之後也不會自己一個人......等等我不能劇透。」  
「隨便啦反正我也猜得到我之後幹了什麼......等一下這也太扯了？這是什麼魔幻劇情，你是喝了幾斤假酒？」  
「重點就是這個，」凱爾正了正臉色，「我覺得扯的觀眾覺得是正常操作，我覺得稀鬆平常的觀眾覺得我在胡扯。但你仔細看看，這是天殺的真實故事！你敢說你沒幹過這個？還有這裡，明明就是我上次任務改編，真情實感真心誠意，是我三觀問題嗎？是我腦洞太大嗎？不是嘛！是一群被養刁胃口的觀眾才覺得這不合常理！」  
「其實我覺得綠燈俠的日常生活早就毀了我的世界觀......啊，我這裡的眼睛是黃色的，怎麼著，這世界還流行美瞳啊？」  
「對對，買一打送一打特別划算。」凱爾嚇了一跳把漫畫拿走，平常哈爾都選擇性眼瞎加選擇性耳聾，或許還有選擇性失憶，具體體現在他要求放假回地球時。結果在這地方卻眼尖的很，一眼就看出了他埋的伏筆－－為哈羅德的黑化。一開始連載的時候沒什麼不對，但隨著劇情推進，他才想起如果按照原定劇情的話，等於是把原本以癒合的那道疤重新撕裂，而他也無法阻止哈爾看到這幕，只要這人想要，就一定搞得到他的漫畫。  
好吧雷納老師，凱爾邊想邊把劇情草稿揉掉，就換個劇情吧，一個更溫柔的發展......

＊原本劇情：  
逐漸被視差怪﹙名字待商榷﹚侵入的哈羅德表現得越來越奇怪，直到有一天，他再也無法造出和以往那樣完美無瑕的造物後，決定返回王國，卻在路上被襲擊，胸口的印記被毀壞。這下再也無法造出綠光武器的哈羅德，卻發現印記處染上明黃色。日復一日，他發現他可以造出黃光造物，卻在使用時逐漸迷失自我，只剩下一點自我意志。回到王國，他找不到自己的家，放眼所及一片廢墟。他的城市被毀了。但城主卻把這當成一場實驗事故，他們的實驗成功了，完全不在乎這付出的代價。憤怒的哈羅德決心要找城主理論，在基洛沃格阻攔他時失手殺了對方。自此視差魔完全控制了哈羅德，他不再去往城主所在之地，而是渴望得到力量來復原這一切......  
＊改版劇情﹙不完整，待補全﹚：  
哈羅德的確被視差控制，但因為意志力堅定而保有自我意志，開始和視差展開無限期自我抗爭，但偶爾會不敵對方而被控制。這時騎士團那邊有人趕來叫他回去，哈羅德於是決定回到王國，順便找找有沒有人能幫他把視差怪取出。沒想到這是一個陷阱，有人在他頭上安了一堆罪名，而他也不確定是否在視差的控制下做過那些事，隨後他被押入大牢。表面上是因為哈羅德犯下的罪，實際上是為了進行秘密實驗，在這裡能確保人不會逃掉。但就在千鈞一髮之際，有人﹙大概是蓋和約翰？﹚把他從牢裡救了出來，隨後一同逃離地牢，尋找更強大的力量以推翻城主。  
﹙我好像該出場了，那我跟他們一起走好了。﹚

9.  
「所以黑龍的珍寶是那塊超人冰晶啊，克拉克什麼時候會從裡面出來？」卡拉盤著腿飄在空中，翻著最新一話。  
「為平衡下戰力，他該出來時就會出來。」凱爾給了個官方回答，差不多等於廢話。  
「唔......我喜歡這個畫面，」巴里指著其中一頁說，「順帶一提，你有打算把夜翼等人畫進去嗎？」  
「這是秘密，敬請期待。」凱爾繼續說廢話。他現在的關注點全在為什麼這個他沒見過的組合會一起窩在他家裡看漫畫，巴里雙腿併攏坐在那張木椅上，而卡拉她還在飄，現在開始邊看邊翻跟斗了，或許改天他也可以試著這麼幹，感覺很好玩。  
「對了你知道嗎？」卡拉飛了下來，湊到了他的畫架旁，「有一次有個拿著特製子彈的反派，他的目的是什麼不重要，重點是－－」  
「那枚子彈會射中超人他最為信賴的那個人......」巴里插話道，他記得有一次會議上超人自己說溜了嘴，換來了蝙蝠俠的黑臉，並連續好幾次不通過對方的檢討。  
「若他死去......」  
「他會最思念的那個人......」  
「最懂他的那個人......」  
「「然後子彈射中了蝙蝠俠！」」卡拉和巴里同時說，難掩內心激動。天啊，這兩人怎麼不去說相聲？凱爾倒吸了口涼氣，現實往往比虛構更精采，他都沒敢這麼畫！  
凱爾拿了筆開始記錄新的腦洞：  
＊布魯斯和克拉克在很久以前就認識了，布魯斯是隱藏自己身分的黑龍，而克拉克是寶石人，  
擁有強大的攻擊力，但防禦力未知，因為不清楚自己是哪種寶石硬度為何。在一次躲避屠龍者的追殺時，能力未完全覺醒的小布魯斯拔腿狂奔，動用了他的聰明才智反擊，但對方人多勢眾，很快他漸漸落在下風。這時克拉克趕到現場，幫布魯斯解了圍，卻在最後被一道射線射中，啟動了自我防禦機制，把自己包覆在一大塊冰晶裡。之後布魯斯發明了各種工具，但還是無法從冰晶裡把克拉克喚醒。

「我怎麼覺得被困住的超人......這個設定有點熟悉，」巴里說，「但我覺得挺有趣的。」  
「所以他會出來的對吧？」卡拉繼續問道，「是說我有點想叫奧利來看。」  
「我也是，雖然他好像不太看漫畫？」巴里笑著說，拿出了手機準備撥號。  
凱爾用了他畢生最快的速度攔住神速力者的手。  
「桑弗洛爾金嘛，嗯？」卡拉笑吟吟的補了一槍。

＊格雷森：一隻漂亮的鳥人，個性樂觀熱情，對他人都懷抱著善意。布魯斯和克拉克認識一段時間後撿到了他。  
＊托德：一顆......魔法紅棗。  
﹙名字待商榷。﹚  
﹙迪克的設計太像鷹男鷹女了，把手臂處直接改成翅膀，整體看起來更像大藍鳥。﹚  
﹙傑森是個小混蛋，我問心無愧。﹚

門鈴聲響起，凱爾放下了筆，沒注意到一旁兩人的詭異神情。  
他開了門，西海岸的富豪站在門外，後面還跟著看熱鬧不嫌事大的康納和米婭。  
喔操。

10.  
索尼耶赫先生，我親愛的編劇，你已經消失了一年了，你明明只請了半年假，為什麼要丟我一人面對編輯部那些洪水猛獸.....凱爾趴在吧檯上裝死，好像這樣他就不用煩惱完結篇的事情。漫畫銷量很好且穩定，這時編輯部就會想要繼續洽爛錢，要求他繼續延續這個故事，但凱爾的想法是按原定計畫完結再出延伸漫畫或原畫集之類，雖然編輯部勉強同意他的想法，但要求的篇幅還是比他預想的多。  
「我不想回地球了......」凱爾開始撞桌子，祈禱自己下一秒就陷入暈厥。  
「冷靜點，你先說現在劇情到哪了？」被迫當心靈樹洞的約翰問道，「我就看到哈爾脫離了視差......那原型是視差沒錯吧？」  
「對，然後經歷了一堆事情......總之他現在剛放棄神力，集結了幾乎所有角色對抗一個類似初號燈俠的東東和陰謀。」  
「......喔，」約翰想了想，發現自己其實給不出什麼建議，決定貼心的把蓋賊笑著端來的飲料與自己這杯互換，再給了蓋好幾枚白眼。

哈爾看著這本以自己為原型的漫畫心情複雜。為什麼人氣投票第一名不是他，而是那條大黑龍？明明自己有著這麼帥氣的臉龐和豐富的經歷？

11.  
好了好了，完結灑花！經歷了多次停更和拖稿，以及近乎無限期的在死線邊緣橫跳的日子，凱爾終於暫時結束了這地獄般的生活.......  
暫時。  
上司有一天把他找了過去，正當凱爾以為他們終於忍受不住自己的拖稿能力打算把他的腿打斷時，對方清了清喉嚨。  
「我們打算在這個星期日早上9點辦簽售會。」  
「是。」  
「在哥譚。」  
「......哈？」  
「已經決定好了，現在我們要你在這裡簽個名。這是死亡切結書......」  
這是什麼惡魔的契約，凱爾想，他在編輯近乎威脅的表情中顫抖著手交出了自己的靈魂。

「菜鳥在幹嘛呢......你在寫遺書？出了什麼事？」沃利脫下頭罩，放下啃了一半的牛肉漢堡，  
確認對方沒有發燒或中毒。  
「我都不知道，這年頭當個漫畫家都有生命危險。」凱爾放下寫了一半的遺書回答道，眼神中流露著滄桑，沃利想起之前在哪見過這種眼神，為他家不省心的小崽子煩惱的鳥媽媽迪克格雷森、差點被他煩死的約翰斯圖爾特、還有帶著巴特的他自己的倒影。

簽售會當天凱爾帶著僵化的笑容，機械式的點頭道謝簽名，順便祈禱耀世凰保佑他，阿卡姆粉絲團別出來鬧事。但詭異的是，一整場下來平靜如水，平靜地像暴風雨來之前的一片靜好。再確認一遍，他有戴燈戒，之前有記得保意外險，遺書複印了好幾份放在不同的地方，應該不會交代在這裡。  
有一個高大的身影在他面前坐下，奇怪的是他並不急著握手，反而拖著下巴饒富興致的看著他。凱爾疑惑的定睛一看，隨後保持著自己的職業素養沒有當場尖叫出聲。  
魔法紅棗坐在他的對面看著他，更恐怖的是凱爾分不清對方的表情是嘲諷還是憤怒。

排在最後的那個人是哈爾喬丹，事實上打從他一進會場便成為眾人的焦點，看看那飄逸的焦糖棕色頭髮，迷人的眸子，以及那張英俊絕倫的臉孔，然後又長得跟＜翡翠騎士＞的男主該死的像，簡直就像是從書中走出的人物。  
凱爾看著這個人在他面前坐下，掛著他的招牌笑容，穿著那件有些褪色的飛行員夾克，頭髮還是亂糟糟的沒有整理。  
「覺得怎麼樣？」凱爾問，自從上次哈爾發現了他黑化的伏筆後，凱爾就沒敢放對方進自己家裡看漫畫，也沒敢再問對方的感想，但今天不一樣，因為哈爾明顯已經看完了全部劇情。  
「說真的，我有時候的確希望這一切都沒發生。但如果沒有發生這些糟糕的事，我也無法成為這樣的我。」哈爾說，他聳了聳肩。  
「有些時候不是你使災難發生，只是來不及拯救。」凱爾喃喃道，會不會他這麼說不太合適？但對方卻被他逗笑，露出了孩童般的笑容。  
「我覺得這很棒，只是有個缺點，」哈爾站起身和他握了握手，「你自己的戲份太少了。」

12.  
一個優秀的作者不會看自己作品的延伸創作，因為這樣可能會影響到自己的創作思路，凱爾一直都這麼堅信著。但如果是已經完結的作品就沒關係了，＜翡翠騎士＞的同人跟各種帖子好像很多......  
凱爾在那天開啟了新世界的大門。

【盤點】翡騎裡預言之書究竟成功預言了幾次？  
如題，眾所周知，預言之書的準確度幾乎是百分之百，但也有幾次失靈的時候﹙說是失靈也不太對，多半是因為外力介入﹚，即使書頁被撕毀，預言仍然會實現。今天本人就來盤點那些預言，雖說是科普貼，但還是不敢保證其正確性......

......天，到底誰才是原作者，他都沒記得這麼清楚。

【分析】城主們的陰謀  
翡騎裡幾乎一大半的事情都是這些小爛人城主的遺毒，而且還特馬的影響深遠。就從一開頭的阿賓先生來說，他心懷大志，在某天不小心撞破了城主的陰謀後，一邊躲著追殺，一邊創立了改宗教義，使罪人們改過向善，但也因此無法離開，最後死在城主手中，其摯友聖內托帶著支持他的人離開，決定......

高手在民間，他這個原作者真的越看越心虛。

【提問】金髮小精靈和人馬射手誰才是哈羅德最好的朋友？  
就，誰才是他最好的朋友？

下面的留言堆積成山，戰火猛烈煙硝味久久不散。可惜的是他自己也不知道，啊哈爾就喜歡左擁右抱啊，他有什麼辦法？插一句「本來應該是雙份的快樂」嗎？

【提問】精靈獵人最後怎麼死的？  
如題，精靈獵人死了很多次，但也復活了很多次，不過最後一話正派反派都有結局畫面，但我怎麼找都找不到精靈獵人，他是不是真的死了沒活？

下面的各種猜測嚇到了凱爾，他如果說是他不小心忘了畫，他們會接受嗎？

【ＣＰ】澄淨寶石Ｘ漆黑魔龍or無情黑龍Ｘ幼稚騎士  
龍龍這個罪惡的男人~~  
我看得出作者一開始推前者，但尾端有站後者的傾向，就想問問各位小可愛們站哪對呢？

凱爾看了兩秒，就嚇得一機靈跳出了網頁。這些都是什麼跟什麼，他以後還能直面主席和顧問嗎？﹙哈爾沒差了啦，他早就沒形象了﹚。

【拉郎】大藍鳥與綠騎士  
藍鳥喜歡各種紅髮美人，而哈羅德喜歡金髮美人，所以......乾脆把這兩湊成堆吧！

邏輯感人，但他好想舉雙手雙腳贊成。

.  
.  
.

所以說藝術是源於生活又高於生活的，凱爾想。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝看到這裡的各位!


End file.
